


I Try To Refrain

by Playing_god



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheating, Idk just some random idea I had, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_god/pseuds/Playing_god
Summary: Viktor likes his younger brothers husband.The feelings maybe mutual.





	I Try To Refrain

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me this is vaguely based off kimmy shmidt(?idkhowtospell)

“What does he have that I don't?” Viktor demanded. “I'm the oldest. I'm stronger than him, faster, smarter. Far more successful. I could give you anything you could ask for, I'd give you the world Yuuri.” Viktor grasped Yuuri's hands in his larger ones. “Be with me, please. Leave him and be with me.” He begged, heartache shown on his face clear as day. 

“I-I can't, you know that.” One of Yuuri's hands reached up to cup Viktor's face. Viktor scoffed, his grip loosening. “Vitya, please understand.” Yuuri urged Viktor to look up at him.

Viktor let out a sad laugh and shook his head. “No, that's the thing I do understand.” He moved back, completely letting go of Yuuri's hand. “You love my brother, God knows why, and you won't leave him. You're loyal even when he isn't.” Viktor left the room, leaving Yuuri alone. 

 

Yuuri was five when he first met Alexei and Viktor. His father was going to meet with a business partner and had brought Yuuri along saying he thought he'd get along with his son’s. Yuuri had been reserved at first but the brunette and silver haired boy were quick to make him feel comfortable and get him out of his shell. After their first meeting Yuuri had decided they were his bestest friends ever, and begged to meet up with the Nikiforov boys whenever he could. 

As they grew up they got closer, but around the time Yuuri hit fifteen, Viktor (three years his senior) seemed to get more distant. Yuuri thought it had something to do with what happened at his birthday party, but was too afraid to confront him. 

Alexei and Yuuri got closer, and when Viktor went off to school, Yuuri's crush on him seemed to dull while a crush on Alexei started to blossom. They began to date in their junior year, and Alexei proposed after graduation. The brunette had gone to law school and after he'd come back he and Yuuri married. Viktor was just barely present for the wedding, giving a stiff best man speech, and an insincere sounding congratulations. 

Yuuri was always puzzled at that, but like before never confronted the silver haired man. 

 

When Yuuri's father in law retired he passed the company down to Viktor, much to Alexei’s annoyance. The two brothers had grown far apart and would bicker and fight over anything. The fight that had happened after Viktor becoming head of the company had left with the final result that Alexei wouldn't be going to any family events (or events in general really) that Viktor would also attend, and Viktor was not going to not go so that meant Yuuri showed up alone every time.

One of the first times he'd showed up alone Viktor had stared at him the entire time, no talking just staring. 

More recently Yuuri had brought mille-feuille, at the request of Yakov, saying Alexei was the one his grandma had passed it to and they had it at almost every family function. Yuuri had made it, and before he could leave the parlor and head to the dining room for dinner Viktor had stopped him. The two were alone, and Viktor's face had a smile but underneath Yuuri could tell he wasn't happy. 

“I see Alexei gave you the recipe.” Yuuri nodded, eyes flitting across the room. “Would you mind giving it to me?” 

“Uh, no, I don't think Alexei wanted me to give it out.” Yuuri let out a laugh, uncomfortable with the way Viktor was slowly circling the couch he sat on. 

“Why? We're all family. I'm sure baba wouldn't want Alexei keeping the recipe all to himself, she'd want him to share it.” The look on Viktor's face turned bitter when he mentioned Alexei and his grandmother. 

“I don't know.” Yuuri shook his head.

“Why?” Viktor's arms slammed against the arm of the couch Yuuri was nestled against, making the Japanese man flinch away. “Why not? Just give it to me!” Yuuri slightly trembled with fear, and Viktor seemed to notice. He sighed, letting go and backing up. Shutting his eyes, and running a hand through his hair he exhaled deeply. “I'm sorry.” He said softly, before turning away and walking out. 

“All of that over a recipe? What the hell?” Clearly, there was something else that had angered Viktor. He must've only been using the recipe as a cover. 

 

The last time Viktor had gone farther. He'd kept Yuuri behind again, but this time he seemed much calmer. 

“I'd like to apologize for my actions.” He started, and Yuuri couldn't help but think about how close Viktor was. Far too close to Yuuri considering he was married, to his brother no less. “I don't know what happened, I'm sorry if I scared you.” He sounded so scripted. “But I'd like us to go back to how we were,” Viktor paused, finally looking into Yuuri's eyes. “Just like when we were teenagers.” Something in Viktor's eyes shifted, and the way he had said it made Yuuri think there was another making behind it. Viktor had shifted closer, it was inappropriate in Yuuri's opinion but he wasn't actively pushing him back. 

“I'd like that.” Yuuri said, and he genuinely meant it. He missed his best friend Vitya. His silver haired knight in shining armor who would protect him, and fight off the bullies. “I missed you,” He paused briefly wondering if he should use the nickname still. “Vitya.” Viktor smiled, and just like before Yuuri could tell he wasn't truly happy. He leaned in further, laying a hand on Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri subconsciously leaned into the touch, Alexei was rarely home, and was hardly affectionate anymore.  
“I'm married.” Yuuri breathed out, to which Viktor nodded, neither moving away. 

“I know.” Yuuri could feel Viktor's warm breath on his lips, and found himself moving to meet the Russian’s lips. 

The kiss was soft and chaste, similar to the way Alexei was at first, except Viktor was much more experienced. They'd been each other's firsts, or at least Alexei had been Yuuri's. Viktor though had much more experience, and Yuuri found himself leaning into the kiss, deepening it. 

Finally pulling away for air, Yuuri seemed to snap out of the trance Viktor had put him in. “I'm married,” Yuuri stated, retracting his hands from Viktor's hair. “I'm married to your brother. Who I love, and am happy with.” Yuuri said, he hated that it sounded like trying to convince himself rather than him stating facts. 

“Yuuri, please, just-” 

“I've got to go.” Yuuri was quick to leave not even bothering to grab his stuff, just heading out the front door with his car keys.

He'd driven straight back to his house but stayed in the car running what had just happened through his head again and again, for about half an hour.

After a while Yuuri finally got out, and went inside. Much to his surprise Alexei was home and waiting for him. 

“You're home early, couldn't stand my family?” Blinking through his initial shock, Yuuri nodded and fake laughed.

“Yeah, I couldn't wait to see you again.” Alexei smiled and pulled Yuuri into a hug and kiss. 

The only thing Yuuri could think when Alexei was kissing him was that kissing Viktor was much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad execution and messy lol but I just wanted to post this random ass thing sorry for the mistakes I didn't really edit .
> 
> Ask if you don't understand anything! I don't right this that we'll do I'm not sure it'll makes sense lol


End file.
